Vincent
|elo = }}Vincent 'was a fighter in the CPU Championship Series, and a legend among the CPU tournaments. Noted for his fighting prowess and disrespectful playstyle, Vincent appeared throughout the first three seasons of the CPUCS in what would be known as the Vincent Saga and left a lasting impact on the CPUCS. Vincent first appeared in Season 1 to challenge the tournament winners in the very first Thug Finals competitions, handily defeating Dark Samus and PG Incineroar with relative ease and giving strong performances against Zelda and Link. Vincent made his first brackets appearance in VINCENT'S REVENGE. Vincent has a rival in ToyConvict, his middle school bully, who first appeared in the Season 2 episode BRACKET NAME to intimidate him. Though it seemed that ToyConvict had the upper hand in the battle against Vincent, Vincent pulled through and defeated him, with ToyConvict eventually returning to jail. Vincent won his first and only tournament in the Season 2 episode INCIN'S BIG WIN. In the first episode of Season 3, NO FUN ALLOWED, Vincent was attacked by Dark Vince, a bitter counterpart from a timeline where ToyConvict was good at the game, who came to replace Vincent in the Light Realm and conquer the multiverse. Though he was defeated, Vincent refused to stay down, rallying an army to counter Dark Vince's forces. In the Season 3 finale, ENDGAME, Vincent defeated Dark Vince in his lair in the Dark Realm, saving the multiverse. Tragically, Vincent was killed in battle soon after this victory by Blood Falcon, and was avenged by Skillshare Kirby. Though Vincent was gone, his legacy still survived him, with the remaining Light Realm fighters coming together to mourn him. His example inspired young Naomi Winters to join the CPUCS, and even prompted his villainous rival, ToyConvict, to turn from his life of crime and fight using his real name, Tony. After Tony was bested by Blood Falcon, Vincent appeared to him in a vision along with Captain Falcon, encouraging him not to give up and lending him the strength to hold on the the Light Realm and defeat Blood Falcon and the returned Dark Vincent. Origin Underneath the beard, Vincent is based on the default Mii Brawler Mii in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, and uses Voice 3 (Normal) for his voice. Vincent's appearance is taken from the character Vince from the Art Academy series. Vince is an Assist Trophy, and has in fact appeared in battle in Season 2 of the CPUCS to aid Vincent. Vince has a full two-part Mii Costume in the game, which Vincent takes his trademark beard and beret from; however, Vincent does not wear the Vince clothes, as they are for a Mii Swordfighter. Instead, he wears the maroon Butler's Outfit for the Mii Brawler, making him a distinct character from the Art Academy Vince. Vincent's very first appearance was in Alpharad's video "Ranking ALL Final Smashes in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" (at 30:37), a cameo ahead of his official debut on Alpharad's channel. He was introduced properly in The REAL Best Character in Ultimate , a showcase video where Alpharad used the character to battle his friends. According to Alpharad, Vincent is named after the real life 19th-Century impressionist Vincent van Gogh, known for his famous ''Starry Night. However, Vincent does not look like the real life Vincent Van Gogh, more closely resembling Renaissance polymath Leonardo Da Vinci, painter of the ''Mona Lisa, ''or Claude Monet, another painter famous for his influence on the impressionist style. '''Moveset Vincent is a Mii Brawler, and, unlike some other original CPUCS fighters, had a different moveset for every season. The exception to this was his neutral special: his signature Exploding Side Kick, referred to by the commentators as the "Vincent Kick". Season 1 * Side Special: '''Option 1 - Onslaught * '''Up Special: '''Option 2 - Helicopter Kick * '''Down Special: '''Option 2 - Feint Jump Season 2 * '''Side Special: '''Option 3 - Suplex * '''Up Special: Option 1 - Soaring Axe Kick * Down Special: '''Option 3 - Counter Throw Season 3 * '''Side Special: Option 2 - Burning Dropkick * Up Special: Option 1 - Soaring Axe Kick * Down Special: '''Option 1 - Head-On Assault Personality Vincent was known for being one of the most powerful warriors in the CPUCS, and was well respected for his abilities. Vincent's signature move was the Footstool Jump technique, jumping on the heads of other fighters while offstage to catch them unawares and net a KO. Vincent also used a Flaming Back-Kick, the mighty Vincent Kick. This and other factors gave Vincent a very dominant playstyle, unleashing sheer disrespect with power to back it up. Despite this disrespectful attitude, Vincent committed to the play, even if it cost him a stock, such as Parsec Captain Falcon's unexpected recovery attack taking him out in WORLDS COLLIDE and his attempted kamikaze SD against ToyConvict in BRACKET NAME. While his losses were few, he accepted them with grace. Vincent had a rival in ToyConvict, who bullied him in middle school. While Vincent rarely held back, his battle against ToyConvict was so intense that it even concerned CPUCS creator Alpharad. However, Vincent always demonstrated that he was willing to put aside his grudge for a greater cause and forgive ToyConvict- Vincent readily allied with Punished Convict, recognizing the good in him and the desire to combat Dark Vince, and later appeared in a vision to the original ToyConvict, now known as Tony, in order to give him the strength to persevere against Blood Falcon. Despite being one of the CPU Championship Series' top fighters, Vincent was always finding new ways to improve himself, trying out new fighting styles to hone his abilities. In every season Vincent appeared in, he used a different moveset to mix up his opponents. Vincent was regarded as a leader among the CPUCS, eagerly accepting up-and-coming fighters and taking on unexpected threats to the Light Realm whenever they arose. He never let a setback keep him down, pulling a come-from-behind victory in his battle against ToyConvict and raising an army to confront Dark Vince after being defeated in NO FUN ALLOWED. Vincent's example inspired the other fighters to be the best they could be, and even after his death he served as a ideal to aspire to, influencing Naomi Winters' motivations and the reformed Tony's fighting style. Tournament Placements '''Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Filler Episodes Thug Finals Results Season 1 Match History Season 1 * VINCENT'S REVENGE * THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 'Season 2' * BRACKET NAME * INCIN'S BIG WIN * SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 Season 3 * NO FUN ALLOWED * WORLDS COLLIDE * THE BEACH EPISODE * ENDGAME Filler Episodes * THE NON-CANON SUMMIT Trivia * The name Vincent is derived from the Latin name Vincentius, ''which is derived from the verb ''vincere, ''to conquer, meaning that Vincent means "one who conquers" or "conquering one", an unintentionally appropriate name considering his dominant performances. * Vincent is the first CPUCS fighter to have a tournament named after him: VINCENT'S REVENGE, where he made his brackets debut. * When The Agent impressively teched an attack and footstooled Richter for a KO in HEIR TO THE THRONE, JoSniffy commented that the method seemed familiar, asking, ''"You know who that reminds me of?" ''with Alpharad responding ''"Don't say his name," ''an obvious reference to the departed Vincent and his favored disrespect move. '''Non-Canon' * Vincent reappeared as a fighter in THE NON-CANON SUMMIT, inexplicably returning to fight in brackets despite his death in ENDGAME on the premise that the tournament wasn't canon. He was defeated in Round 1 by Skillshare Kirby. * Vincent has an Amiibo clone that appeared on Alpharad's channel after his final appearance in ENDGAME named VINCENT 2. While retaining Vincent's appearance and moveset, this clone was radically different and seemingly unstable. It made its only CPUCS appearance in the non-canon ALPHA VS KIDD: The Amiibo Invitational, where it was defeated in Round 1 by one of Captain Kidd's Amiibos, Gyrocolgst. Gallery THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight.png|Vincent footstooling Dark Samus in the Thug Finals of SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 2.png|Vincent footstooling PG Incineroar, even though he was already doomed fall into the blastzone, in the Thug Finals of PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :*. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 3.png|Vincent teabagging against PG Incineroar, mocking him as he fell into the blastzone, losing his final stock in the Thug Finals of PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :*. The ULTIMATE Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament Thumbnail.png|Vincent beating up Pikachu in thumbnail of VINCENT'S REVENGE (note that actual battle never happed in the episode). THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 4.png|Vincent performing his Omega Blitz on ToyConvict in BRACKET NAME. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 5.png|Vincent, determined to not go down without a fight, uses his Suplex on ToyConvict off the side of the stage and intending to plummet into the blastzone in BRACKET NAME. EPIC Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament Thumbnail.png|Shulk engaging Vincent in the thumbnail of INCIN'S BIG WIN (note that battle didn't happened in actuall tournament). INCIN'S BIG WIN Vincent Highlight.png|Vincent knocking Pac-Man into the air and preparing to perform his Omega Blitz on him in INCIN'S BIG WIN. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 6.png|Vincent finshing Link using his forward smash, winning INCIN'S BIG WIN. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 7.png|Vincent taking a stock from King Dedede using his Exploding Side-Kick in SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. SUBSCRIBE PRIX 2 Vincent Highlight.png|Vincent preparing to perform his Omega Blitz against King Dedede in SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 8.png|Vincent, anticipating the movements of Dark Vincent, and preparing to knock him out using his down areial in NO FUN ALLOWED. WORLDS COLLIDE Vincent Highlight.png|Vincent using his forward smash against Dark Ken, knocking him out and taking one of his stocks in WORLDS COLLIDE. BEACH EPISODE Vincent and Jigglypuff Highlight.png|Vincent and Jigglypuff simultaneously collide a Burning Dropkick and a Rest, respectively, knocking each other out in THE BEACH EPISODE. ENDGAME.png|Vincent prepares to do battle with Dark Vincent on the thumbnail of ENDGAME. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 9.png|Vincent using his Exploding Side-Kick against Dark Vincent right next to the blast zone, taking a stock in ENDGAME. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 10.png|Vincent finishing off Dark Vincent with his Exploding Side-Kick in ENDGAME. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent's Last Moments.png|Vincent's last moments before his murder at the hands of Blood Falcon. Tony meets Vincent.png|Vincent appears to Tony in a vision to bring him strength in his battle against Blood Falcon. Vincent JoJO.jpg|Vincent fanart by u/hazylizard, with Tiki (behind). Vincent Icon.png|Vincent Stock Icon fanart by _______ (find source) Vincent profile.png|Vincent fanart by u/mxravioli. winderblitz.jpg|Vincent render by u/WinderBlitz. References Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:A tournament winner Category:Tournament Namesake Category:Original Character